Cord attachment systems are commonly used to secure objects together. For example, a bungee cord may be used to secure cargo to the top of a vehicle. A bungee cord typically includes a hook fixed to each of its ends to secure the bungee cord to an object, such as a vehicle roof rack. The hooks may be wrapped several times around the ends of the bungee cord and the ends of the bungee cord may be knotted to retain the hook on the cord. Bungee cords are also used to secure other objects together, such as securing a tent to a stake in the ground.
Various types of attachment systems are also available to secure objects together. For example, rigid attachment systems, such as brackets and frames, are known to secure an object, such as a camera or a light, to another object, such as a helmet.